Another Christmas Event
by TheatreBroadwayGirl
Summary: C&R hosts another Christmas party, just a year after their last one! Everything works out perfectly and everyone is happy, until Jumin and MC try to leave together. Will something... or someone... ruin the plans Jumin has for after the event?


A/N: So this is my first time writing a Mystic Messenger fic! Honestly I waited so long because I feel like the writing for it can be a little awkward if done wrong. I also hate writing in first person, so I made this as third person. MC is written as "MC" but if you prefer to put in your own name, go ahead.

Think of this as an "after end" for Jumin's route in the Christmas Special 2016 Mystic Messenger DLC. I ended the route and was like "OMG I need more!" So I wrote it myself! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

"You're quite the site in that dress. It's lovely." Jaehee said as she looked over the dress MC was wearing. It was a pale blue velvet dress with with white stitching of a design all over.  
MC smiled and bowed her head a little. "Thank you, Jaehee... It's new." She said softly.  
"I see... Mr. Han bought it for you?" Jaehee asked.  
MC nodded and smiled happily. "He wanted me to have something nice and new for the charity event." She explained to her. "Speaking of... where is Jumin? I know he was coming a little after me, but I haven't heard from him."  
"I believe he is greeting the last of the donors that are arriving." Jaehee said, reassuring MC.  
MC nodded and looked around. She couldn't see Jumin, but there were many people there. She could only spot Yoosung with his bright blonde hair. He was near the stage.  
"I never got to ask Jumin... how is Yoosung doing as an intern?" MC asked, wanting to keep conversation with Jaehee until Jumin came over.  
"I don't hear much about it... but, I think the department that he's in is doing well. No one is complaining, so I guess he is doing a good job." Jaehee said and went to look over her schedule that was on a clip board. "I'm going to have him announce that we are cleaning up soon. Please excuse me MC." She said and MC nodded. "Oh, if I don't see you before you leave, let me say this. Merry Christmas." She added and soon walked away.  
MC smiled and quickly yelled it back. She then stood to the side, watching everyone around her. Seven didn't show up again to the party, that was nothing new. Zen and V were off on their own. MC felt lonely there. She wasn't as social with all the donors like they were.  
"You look much to beautiful to be standing there alone." A familiar voice said, making MC turn around.  
"Oh, Zen! I only got to see you once tonight." MC said and happily ran over.  
"Don't tell me that jerk left you all alone?" Zen said and furrowed his brow. "How could he leave his lady by herself on such a special night?"  
"It okay... I was with Jaehee most of the night. I spoke with V a little too." MC said happily. "I understand how busy it is for Jumin. I don't want to bother him."  
"You are too sweet, MC." Zen said and laughed a little. "If you were mine... I would never want to leave your side. And if I was at rehearsal, I would spend the whole time thinking of you."  
MC laughed a little and shook her head. "Zen, that's very kind of you. I know that your future girlfriend will be very lucky."  
Zen nodded at that slowly as he watched MC. "Yeah... my future girlfriend..." he mumbled softly back.  
MC looked around, trying to spot Jumin again. She soon saw him and smiled brightly as she ran over.  
"Jumin!" She said happily and went to kiss his cheek. Jumin smiled and held her waist gently.  
"I hope you weren't waiting for me too long." He said and smiled a little at her. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, MC nodding in response.  
"Let's say goodbye to everyone first." MC said to him.  
"We must be quick. Driver Kim should be waiting." Jumin added as he was being dragged away by MC. She held his hand tightly and went back over to Zen.  
"Zen, we're leaving now." MC said with a bright smile. Jumin looked down at his phone, not paying much attention to Zen.  
"You're leaving together?" Zen questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes we are. Is that a problem?" Jumin said as he looked up, glaring at Zen. "She's my girlfriend."  
"I sure hope you're taking her back home." Zen responded back angrily.  
"She's coming to my home. I still haven't given MC her gift." Jumin responded and looked over at MC.  
"Zen... don't be so over protective. I've been over to Jumin's many times." MC said and smiled softly.  
"Don't think it's a secret. All of us in RFA know the things you do together when alone." Zen said bluntly.  
"And we'll do it again as we please. It's Christmas night. You said it yourself that it should be romantic." Jumin said and scoffed at Zen.  
"Since when were you a man of romance? Before MC you were just obsessed with that fur-ball and wanted to only be with her." Zen said, laughing at Jumin.  
"Things change when you find the person you love. Oh, but you wouldn't know that would you, Zen?" Jumin said and smirked a little. Zen clenched his hand into a fist. Jumin was getting on his last nerve.  
Before Zen could do anything, MC ran in front or Jumin, blocking him from Zen.  
"Jumin, I think driver Kim is waiting for us. Let's go." MC said and then looked over at Zen. She was embarrassed that they would actually try to fight at a charity event.  
"Good evening, Zen." She said simply and linked arms with Jumin. She then turned to walk away with him.

"I thought you wanted to say goodbye to everyone." Jumin said to MC as they walked to the car.  
"I just wanted to get out of there." MC said and sighed. "Zen and you were acting like children fighting over a toy. I was the toy."  
"I don't like Zen thinking that he can control our relationship." Jumin said as he went up to the car. He opened the door for MC, letting her get inside.  
MC sighed and waited for Jumin to join her in the car. "Jumin... don't feel like you have competition against Zen." She said and went to hold his hand as they sat in the back of the car together. "You're the one I love... that will never change." She said and reached one hand up to hold the side of his face. "I only love you, Jumin. And you're right, we can do what we want together." She whispered softly and leaned in to kiss Jumin's lips gently.  
Jumin closed his eyes gently and leaned into the kiss, bringing MC closer to him. He held her close and slowly moved his hands down her back, brushing the material of her dress.  
"Jumin!" MC gasped and backed away from the kiss. "Wait until we get inside..." she said and blushed brightly.  
"Right." Jumin said and smirked a little. "I still have to give you your gift." He said and sat back into his seat.  
"Yeah... and I have mine. I left it there before the event." MC said and smiled.  
"I told you I didn't need a gift." Jumin said and looked at MC.  
"I know, but you'll like this." MC said and smiled more. "I know I do."  
Jumin shrugged and sat with MC, holding her hand gently. He was never fond of public displays of affection, but when they were alone, Jumin liked to hold MC and express how much he loves her.

Once they arrived, Jumin stepped out with MC. They both wished Driver Kim a Merry Christmas, then left to go inside.  
"Gifts first, okay?" MC said as she moved Jumin's hand off of her waist. "Don't get any ideas until after."  
Jumin looked at MC and nodded. "Of course." He said and smiled a little. He walked with her over to the living room.  
MC smiled and ran to grab her gift. She left it in her bag when she came before the event.  
"I'll open yours first." Jumin said as he slipped MC's gift into his pocket. It was a small box with a red bow on top that fit into his pocket.  
"Okay... if you insist." MC said and brought over a box wrapped in green and red stripped paper. "I know you said you didn't want anything... but I thought this was perfect." She said and smiled happily as Jumin ripped away the paper.  
He opened the box and held up what was inside. "A... collar? For Elizabeth the third?" Jumin questioned as the held the purple leather collar. He then looked a the tag and blushed a little. "No... it has your name on it."  
MC nodded and giggled a little. "Yeah! Because you love cats... and you love me." She said and smiled. "Do you like it?" She asked, getting a little worried.  
"Yes... I think it's perfect." Jumin said and smiled as he kept looking at it. "Is it just for display? Or do you... plan to wear it?" He questioned.  
"Well... I'll wear it if you want me to." MC said and smirked a little. "Maybe I'll put it on later." She said to him.  
Jumin nodded and placed it back in the box. He then set it down and looked at MC.  
"My gift now?" MC asked, curious to know what Jumin was hiding.  
Jumin nodded and sighed a little. He actually started to get a little nervous about his gift. "I hope you like it..." Jumin mumbled as he reached into his pocket. "I did have a little help though, from Jaehee. I needed another persons opinion on it."  
MC nodded and smiled. "I should thank Jaehee as well for the gift then." She told Jumin.  
Jumin nodded again and finally reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small ring box and showed it to MC, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "I had been pretty jaded about love because of my father. I never showed how I felt because of how I was raised. But after meeting you, I couldn't help but express my feelings to the world. I know the other members might find it annoying by now, but I can't help it. I just love you too much. I know that you're the only one for me." Jumin said softly and held MC's hand. He picked up the ring and gently slid it onto her finger. "I hope that you'll say yes to marrying me. I know I can make you happy and I will take care of you."  
"J-Jumin..." MC stuttered as she looked at the ring on her hand. She couldn't believe anything she was seeing . "Of course I say yes." She said and smiled brightly as she looked back up at Jumin. "Yes yes yes!" She repeated and jumped to hug Jumin tightly.  
Jumin smiled and held MC tightly against him. He slowly shut his eyes and rested his head against MC's shoulder. He was overjoyed in that moment. He never felt happy like that before.  
Only a year prior, Jumin would have never thought he could be like this. Being so happy because of another person and being able to love someone so naturally. He loved it.  
MC soon pulled away and kept smiling at Jumin. "I love you, Jumin." She said softly as she held the side of face.  
Jumin smiled back as he looked at her lovingly. "I love you too, MC. Forever."

—-

"Mm... What is that?" MC mumbled softly as she rested against Jumin. They were both sleeping soundly until MC saw a bright light. She stirred a little, picking herself up off of Jumin's bare chest and looked around. She then noticed it was her phone lighting up. She forgot to turn off her phone and there was a new chatroom opened.  
Jumin was still asleep as MC leaned over to grab her phone. It was only Zen online. He was complaining about how he couldn't sleep.  
"Zen... you're up so late." MC typed into her phone. She was already woken up from the message, she thought she might as well answer.  
"I know. I just couldn't sleep." Zen wrote back. "I was thinking too much."  
"About what?" MC asked as she sat up on the bed. Elizabeth the 3rd then jumped up and laid onto her lap as she saw MC was awake. MC giggled and placed her phone down to quickly pick up a shirt to put on, since Elizabeth was there.  
"It's nothing really. Don't worry about it, MC." Zen wrote back. "I just came here to see if anyone was up to talk. I need a distraction."  
"Oh, well I do have some good news." MC wrote and smiled. "I was going to wait until tomorrow when everyone is awake, but I might as well send it now." She said.  
"What is it?" Zen asked and smiled a little. It always made him happy to see MC happy.  
MC picked up her phone and took a picture of the ring that was still proudly on her finger. She posed her hand against Elizabeth's fur so she could show it. "Jumin prosed to me today." She wrote as she sent the picture.  
Zen looked at the chatroom and froze up. He didn't think Jumin could actually do it. The idea of Jumin proposing... was all just a bad dream to Zen.  
Or just a sight into the future.  
"What did you say in response?" Zen asked MC simply. He couldn't think of anything else.  
"Of course I said yes!" MC said and smiled as she looked at her phone. "I didn't even have to think about it."  
Zen looked down at his phone and sighed. MC was happy. He should be happy.  
"Congratulations, MC. I'm sure you both will be very happy together." Zen wrote back.  
"Thank you, Zen. You're the first person I've told." MC said back. "I'm glad. You are definitely the first person I would want to tell."  
As MC typed her messages, Jumin soon stirred awake. He sat up and looked at MC on her phone.  
"MC, why are you awake?" Jumin asked softly. "It's late." He told her and reached to pick Elizabeth up off MC's lap.  
"It's nothing, just that Zen was in the chatroom. It woke me up." MC responded. She giggled and kissed Jumin's cheek gently. "I'll go back to sleep now. I just wanted to tell him the good news."  
"As if I care what he thinks." Jumin scoffed. "He probably told you that you were crazy for saying yes."  
MC looked at Jumin and shook her head. "No... he congratulated me." She told him. "But you're right. Usually he would say that."  
Jumin shrugged and soon lied back down after placing Elizabeth on the floor. "Maybe he learned that it's time to finally back off. He can't keep preventing us from doing what we wish." He said and pulled on MC's shirt, wanting her to join him.  
MC nodded slowly and looked at the phone. She said goodbye to Zen and then placed her phone back down.  
"Are you wearing my shirt?" Jumin asked softly as MC went to lie back down with him.  
"Might be... I just picked up one quickly." MC said and giggled. "I'd feel weird having Elizabeth seeing me so... exposed."  
"Well, it looks great on you. Anything you wear does." Jumin said and slowly closed his eyes.  
"Thank you, my love." MC said back softly. She then slowly fell asleep, drifting off as she held Jumin close. She was happy. Not a thought in her head was of anyone who wasn't.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Do you like me? Hate me? I know some Zen fans might hate me... but I just find any competition of Jumin and Zen's for MC's Love is just so interesting! Even if it's zen with MC and Jumin that is left out. (But I do love Jumin the most and he is my TRUE END sooo) But Please leave feedback! If people like this, I might write more!


End file.
